


~Desert Rose, Horus Wings:An Ardeth Bay Story~

by Promised_Wings1991



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Goddesses, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Language, Original Character Death(s), Other tags I'm to lazy or confused to add, Past life, Powers maybe?, Rating May Change, Romance, Violence, Warnings May Change, f/m - Freeform, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promised_Wings1991/pseuds/Promised_Wings1991
Summary: "Save them! I couldn't even save him!" Belle yelled. "I'm no one..."Belle Amera's archeological dig in Luxor, Egypt takes a turn for the worse. Grief-stricken Belle must start anew. With dreams of a past unknown, ancient Goddesses, and darkness that threatens to tear her world apart, what's a girl to do!? And who's the handsome stranger in the black robes?First Fic ever posted on this site!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This author note is old and is from on another site I have uploaded this story too. This Fanfic is my first in "The Mummy" fandom that I have written. Hope you enjoy it, this is my first fic posted on this site! Sorry for any grammar errors.
> 
> Update 1/8/17: This chapter has been RE-WRITTEN!!!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own The Mummy or any of its characters or actors this story is a figment of my imagination. No ownership intended I ONLY own my OC and any other characters you have not seen or heard of in the movie or books. Please forgive me for grammar and spelling errors I don’t have a beta for this story.  
> Thoughts = ‘Hello…’  
> Ancient Egyptian = “Hello…”  
> Dreams/ past life = Hello…  
> Talking = “Hello…”  
> Ra-nefer-u: most beautiful sun  
> Nekht: strength

\---------STORY STARTS--------  
THEBES - 1290 B.C  
Screams fill the air as two figures run from one burning pillar to the next.  
“I will not let you stay here Princess! Pharaoh is dead, and you must leave I have to get you to safety. Your sister fell to her death tonight to warn the Medjai of your father's demise. I won’t let you die as well!" The man’s deep voice strained with stress as he and a young woman ran for the stable gates, the palace ablaze and people screaming and running. The palace guards and the Pharaoh’s bodyguards could be heard coming near as they looked for their Chieftain.  
"No! I will not flee like a thief in the night. My brother is still too young to rule Egypt, and I will not let my father's murder go unpunished. I will find them and bring them to justice." The woman yells, swinging around to face the Chieftain. Her deep green hazel eyes a light in ablaze by her anger and the view of the growing flames. “You may be my protector and the Medjai Chieftain, but I cannot leave here. My people need me; my only other family needs me. My brother is not safe…" Her anger fades to worry as she looked back at the flames in the palace courtyard.  
“You must, Princess! I was ordered to protect you and by the gods, I will! I will carry you myself if I have to. I just want you to be safe. Your brother has been placed in the care of another guard and was taken to the safe house already. We are meeting them there so please stop being so stubborn and let me get you to safety!" The man yelled cutting her off from any further protests. Grabbing the petite woman into his arms, he picked her up and ran the rest of the way. Making his way into the royal stables, he stopped before a black stallion that was still saddled the beast reared and neighed frantically as its hooves pawed nervously at the ground wanting to be far from the roaring flames. The man calmed the horse before looking it over doing a last minute check on the saddle before he changed his hold of the struggling woman in his arms.  
“Put me down Nekht! I order you to put me--"  
"Enough, Ra-nefer-u!” Nekht shouts as he placed her on the back of the horse and climbed on in front of her. With a snap of the reins and a yell, they take off into the desert. Ra-nefer-u looks back at the burning palace as she holds tightly onto the man’s waist with tears in her eyes. Another horse’s whine can be heard in the distance as they get further and further away from the city. Nekht looks back, and curses as riders shroud in black cloaks follow them swiftly through the desert. He ergs his horse to go faster as the others following them gain speed. The princess looks back, and gasps as one of the men take out a bow and arrow.  
"Nekht, watch out!" She yells out as she ducks down a bit in the saddle turning back to press her face into the Chieftain back. The arrow just barely missing her head. She cries out as it passes; the hoof beats getting closer as they make their way through the desert. A thwack, another arrow is released. Ra-nefer-u gave a short scream, and a gasp in sudden pain as the arrow makes contact with her back, the shaft protruding from between her shoulder blades. She slumps to the side with a grunt before falling from the horse's back.  
"Nefer!" Nekht yells out in panic at her scream and reaches around to catch her as she sways from the saddle failing to catch her as she tumbles to the sand. Another arrow pierces the air grazing his left shoulder as he slows the horse to a sudden stop. Jumping off, he runs to the fallen princess' aid. He gently lifts her upper body from the sand checking her pulse it is slow and unsteady. He growls in frustration as he tries to slow the steady blood flow, the desert greedily drinking her life's blood. The puddle beneath her grew staining the small grains crimson. The young woman moans and cries out in pain as he applies pressure to the wound; a flair of agonizing pain sends dark spots into her vision as she tries to move away from his hand. Nekht shushed her trying to calm her as he looked over the wound. The arrow's shaft had broken off half way when she fell from the horse and stuck further into her back. The skin was ripped jaggedly around the shaft the wound deep and bleeding profoundly.  
"Don't try to move your highness. You are hurt very badly." He looked up to see those dark riders had already turned back their horses disappeared off into the distance, the night winds swirling the sand and covered any trace of the cloaked men.  
“N-Nekht it hurts s-so much p-please… make the pain g-go away p-please…” Ra-nefer-us' voice barely above a whisper as the pain overtakes her body. Her long hair was in tangles from their flight from the palace the dark strands dripping blood onto the sand below, her dark caramel skin drained of color to an ashen hue. The princess drew in a slow shuttering breath before coughing up a bubble of blood as she bled internally. Nekht could only watch as it trickled down her chin his eyes held a deep sadness. Nekht, filled with grief knew his princess would die just as her sister and father did. The royal line down to the deceased king's last child; his only son, Crown Prince Rameses. The burning fires of the city were so far away they could not be seen from the distance that they had traveled and they were not even half way to the Medjai hide out no help would come. She wouldn't even make it to the gates of the Medjai camp. He pulled her hair from her face and rubbed her brow tried soothing her in the last minutes she had to live.  
"It will be ok soon princess I will find help just hold on until then, please... Nefer I cannot lose you as well for we have lost too much this night." He tried to give her these reassuring words though knowing he could not save her.  
"Nekht… please don't give me false hope; I know that I will die soon. J-just please tell my brother that I love him and I want you to promise me that you will protect him. Can you do that for me? I wish I had more time to tell you... so much to say, but I thank you for being my protector... for being with me for all of these years." Ra-nefer-u fought to keep her eyes open as the world started to fade to black.  
“I… never told you… that… I always cared for you… Nekht..." Her voice faded as darkness took her. Her eyes closed as she breathed her last, Anubis had claimed her and called her to be with Osiris. On her lips was a small smile she would see her dead family again in the afterlife. Nekht's heart broke, and he gave a cry of sorrow, angry screams filled the air. Not only could he not protect her but he could not respond to her confession. For he had loved her since the day he was assigned to protect her but his duty and honor as Chieftain kept him from expressing his love, so he locked them away tightly never to be explored. But now as he sat and wept for the love he lost he regretted his silence. He vowed that he would protect the young prince. He would remember his greatest failure in life was that he could not protect the woman he loved.  
As he carried her body to the safety of the Medjai camp, he became cold to the world around him. When all had calmed in Thebes and the time for morning had ended. Nekht searched for the cloaked riders who were found to be Imhotep's priests. The dark priest's plan to revive the treacherous concubine he loved was foiled when the Medjai found him in The City of the Dead. The High Priest and all of his followers condemned to death. Imhotep suffered the Hom-Dai for his horrendous crimes. Time has passed since then the sands of change ripping away at the ancient temples year after year, the world changing and the past a distant memory. But we the Medjai continue to keep watch and protect the city so that He That Shall Not Be Named shall never arise again.

 

 

 

I hope you enjoyed reading that pleases rate and review so that I will update faster.  
As always look for my next update by the end of next week, until then...

Promised_Wings1991 aka DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, signing out!

Feedback welcomed PLEASE!!!!


End file.
